Quand Drago n'est pas parfait
by Kate Neremh
Summary: Hermione/Drago Hermione élève et Drago professeur dans un lycée réputé de Londres. UA. Et pas PWP. Non non, juste une fiction triste et un peu noire. Bref un truc qui donne la joie!


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK !

Bon, alors ça va être un OS un peu étrange! Les romantiques, désolé ce sera pas ici. Et les PWP... Idem (même moi j'suis déçue en le disant). C'est WP without Plot mais sans le Porn en fait (ça s'dit?) Drago version professeur 35 ans et Hermione élève 15 ans bref c'est sale toussa toussa. Univers Altenatif pas de magie!:)

Bonne Lecture.

OoOoOoOoO

Je me rappelle toujours de la première fois que j'ai croisé son regard, dans une salle de sport transformée en salle de réunion pour l'occasion. Il avait la peau pâle, des joues roses, et de grands yeux gris. Vêtu d'un costume vert et argent, à la fois de très mauvais goût et terriblement sexy. Il avait l'air amusé et embarrassé, comme s'il était arrivé là par accident. Je découvrais par la suite en conversant avec d'autres élèves qu'il portait des costumes Armani et pouvait réciter des vers de poésie. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous son charme. J'ai changé de matière facultative dès le premier trimestre, juste afin d'être dans sa classe.

Lors de ma dernière année au _Hogwarts' High School of Highgate_ , notre relation a évolué étrangement. Il me prêtait des films d'auteurs et des romans modernes. Je viens d'un quartier très populaire de Londres, et à l'époque, je me sentais très mature et sophistiquée du haut de mes 15 ans. J'avais l'impression d'être spéciale parce que je regardais des films danois du Dogme 95.

Petit à petit, il s'est mit à m'offrir des compilations sur cassette, avec des jaquettes faites maison. C'est ainsi que je découvrais The Jesus and Mary Chain, Jane's Addiction et David Bowie. Il faisait la même chose à d'autres élèves, nous étions comme une sorte de petit groupe d'élus. Nous nous sentions très spéciaux. Je me demande maintenant pourquoi les autres professeurs ne s'en inquiétaient pas trop. Il avait 35 ans et une copine depuis longtemps, ce qui écartait probablement pas mal de soupçons.

À l'époque, j'écrivais de la poésie. Je lui avais lu un de mes poèmes, et il m'avait félicitée. Sur le coup, mon cœur s'était mis à fondre. Maintenant, j'en enrage. Je me déteste d'avoir voulue être aimée à tout prix et d'avoir été aussi facilement manipulée.

Rapidement, il s'est auto-élu comme mon électeur attitré. On s'asseyait dans la salle d'anglais pour parcourir mes poèmes. Dans ma tête, il était le Jack de ma Rose, comme dans Titanic. Je n'avais jamais eu de tel coup de cœur auparavant. Toute les nuits, j'allais me coucher en pensant à ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser. Je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait de coucher avec un homme, alors c'était déjà suffisant de m'imaginer l'embrasser, encore et encore.

Je ne lui ai jamais avoué a quel point je l'avais aimé. Je n'ai jamais vraiment flirté avec lui, du moins pas de manière explicite. Je voyais – et je vois toujours – le fait d'admettre son attirance comme un signe de faiblesse. Je nous revois encore nous chamailler comme un couple, parfois au point de hurler. Ce n'était pas une relation prof-élève normale. En dépit de mon flegme imperturbable, il savait pertinemment que j'étais raide dingue de lui.

Quand j'ai quitté le lycée, on est resté en contact. Ce n'était pas bizarre dans mon école, sachant que plusieurs de mes amis donnaient régulièrement des nouvelles à leurs anciens professeurs. Je l'ai revu quelques fois après, pour un dîner ou un café, mais il n'est jamais allé plus loin.

Pendant les vacances de Noël, après mon premier trimestre à l'université, il m'a appelée et m'a demandé si je pouvais le retrouver dans un pub. Je me suis douchée en vitesse et je me suis épilée les jambes. Pour quelqu'un qui manquait d'expérience sexuelle, j'étais très optimiste. Je me suis apprêtée, aussi nerveuse que surexcitée. Mais j'avais un étrange pressentiment. Il venait de rompre avec sa copine et il était déjà au bar quand il m'a appelée. Quelque part dans mon esprit d'adolescente naïve, je savais que ça n'allait pas bien se terminer. Personne ne prend de bonnes décisions dans un pub.

Quand je suis arrivée, il était déjà bourré. Il m'a dit qu'il devait me parler de quelque chose, mais qu'il souhaitait que je boive un peu avant. Je suis allée au bar et je suis revenue avec quatre double tequilas. J'ai siroté mon premier verre avec hésitation, et je lui ai promis que je ne dirais rien à personne. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi, je me suis reculée, peu disposée à me débarrasser de mon manteau ou de ma sobriété. Finalement, il a commencé à me parler. Après sa récente rupture, il avait eu une aventure avec une autre de ses anciennes élèves. Pansy. Elle était plus jeune que lui, mais avait dû partir dans un autre lycée. C'était une fille dont il avait été le tuteur, alors qu'elle n'avait que 16 ou 17 ans et qu'elle portait encore son uniforme scolaire.

Après sa confidence, il m'a embrassée. À ce moment-là, j'étais ivre, et même si j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps, j'étais encore suffisamment consciente pour réaliser à quel point c'était gênant d'embrasser mon ancien prof dans un pub mal éclairé.

Nous avons pris un taxi pour aller chez lui. Il faisait si froid à l'intérieur que je pouvais voir ma respiration former de petits nuages de condensation sur la vitre. Il m'a emmenée dans sa chambre, et c'était la première fois que j'ai vraiment apprécié une relation sexuelle. J'ai soudainement compris pourquoi on en faisait tout un plat. Les garçons de mon âge, ça n'avait jamais été _mon truc._

Le matin, j'ai dû courir pour atteindre la porte d'entrée avant que sa mère ne me voie. Il vivait avec sa mère, Narcissa, depuis la mort de son père, ce qui aurait peut-être dû suffire à me faire fuir. Nous avons marché jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche, et il m'a dit qu'il transmettrait mes salutations à la salle des profs. J'étais horrifiée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il tenait à en parler.

Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, j'étais sur un petit nuage. J'avais atteint mon but. J'avais eu ce que je voulais. Je me sentais en confiance – l'alchimie que j'avais ressentie entre nous existait vraiment. Puis très lentement, ces derniers jours, l'image que je m'étais faite de lui et de notre relation a commencé à se dégrader, révélant une réalité malsaine.

Quelques jours plus tard, on s'est envoyé des messages et il a accepté de me voir dans un autre pub. J'étais moins excitée et plus stressée cette fois-ci, inquiète que mon image de lui se désintègre pour toujours. Il est arrivé vêtu d'un long manteau, qu'il n'a pas enlevé ce soir-là. Nous avons parlé pendant quelques minutes, puis il m'a regardé dans les yeux avant de me demander : « **Tu ne voudrais pas arrêter d'être triste deux secondes et essayer de te trouver un petit ami** ? ». Puis il est parti, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi à boire autant que mon corps le permettait, tout en découvrant le sens caché des paroles de Boyzone.

Le plus gros problème quand on satisfait son fantasme de coucher avec un prof, c'est que les profs qui couchent avec leurs élèves sont quasiment tous des enfoirés. Un enseignant réglo ne tirerait pas avantage de la position de supériorité qu'il a sur les élèves à sa charge. Même si j'avais quitté l'école, ce contraste de pouvoir était toujours là. Ce fantasme est donc un paradoxe moral, dans lequel on peut soit être éternellement frustré parce que le sujet de son affection en vaut la peine (et donc, ne couchera jamais avec une de ses élèves), soit parce qu'on peut finir par se faire manipuler par un vieux pervers. Je me suis sentie trahie d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Avec le recul, son comportement était celui d'un prédateur. Il a attendu que je finisse l'école, pour ne pas être en tort au regard de la loi. Mais il savait que je l'attendais, fraîche et disponible. Il m'a utilisée pour rebooster son ego, sans se soucier des conséquences que cela aurait pour moi. Je le soupçonne de l'avoir fait de nombreuses fois.

Lors du trimestre suivant, j'ai bu au moins une demi-bouteille de vodka par jour. Pendant tout ce temps, je me rejouais continuellement le même film dans ma tête : je pensais à la triste maison qu'il partageait avec sa mère, à mon souffle qui formait des petits nuages de condensation sur la vitre du taxi, et son conseil merdique qui m'a vaccinée de toute expérience similaire – « Arrête d'être malheureuse et trouve toi un copain ».

OoOoOoO

Voilà! Bon c'était pas grandiose mais c'est un peu mon état d'esprit sur ce qu'est 'L'attirance' en ce moment qui est transmis donc voilà x). Pour les lecteurs de _Chasse à la Louve_ , je ne vous abandonne pas ;)


End file.
